Royal Guard
) |damage = 44.2 (using during Day) 17 (using during Dusk and Night) |drops = 75% 25% (Only if Killed via non Physical Damage) 100% 100% |walkSpeed = 3 |runSpeed = 5 |specialAbility = Steals Oincs Wears Can be befriended with |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "pigman_royalguard" |name = Royal Guard |attackPeriod = 1.5 |sanitybonus = +25/min (when allied)}} The Royal Guard is a Mob exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. It wields a Halberd during the day, and a Torch during the night. They can be recruited to assist the player by giving them a Security Contract. Royal Guard can be set on fire, but its burning time is much shorter (2 sec). Behavior Royal Guards will attack anyone who does something inappropriate, excluding Wilba. This includes: * Harvesting Cut Grass, Twigs, Berries, Petals or Rocks from the farms around the Pig Villages. * Picking up objects lying around the farmer or miner setpieces: this includes Rocks and tools. * Picking up items that came from the setpiece or the Guard/dead ex-Guard himself, like an unrooted Berry Bush, the loot from the last Guard, or Rocks from destroyed walls caused by Mob. * Burning or destroying the aforementioned items directly. * Attacking pigs in town / Royal Guards themselves (includes Wilba). * Destroying town structures (includes chopping Birchnut Trees). They will extinguish any fire they spot, as Campfires or Fire Pits, either in the night or the day. Other Light sources as Torch, Lantern or Cork Candle Hat will remain untouched. If the player has stolen anything, Royal Guards that spotted them will remember and attack the player on sight every time they'll see them again. However, those that remember the player's misdeeds can be bribed off for 10 Oincs. If the player attacked a Pig Villager, all Royal Guards around will remember it and attack them on sight. If the player attacked a Royal Guard, all Royal Guards nearby will aggro the player, but only the one attacked will remember. Killing the Royal Guards and waiting for new ones to spawn in will undo any mistakes made, since the new Guards are completely new Pigs, so they won't know of the misbehavior. Fighting * The Royal Guard takes 2 hits to be frozen with the Ice Staff and it takes 2 Sleep Darts to put it to sleep.. It is recommended to manually get as close as possible to the Royal Guard and land only one hit on it. Kite its attack by moving just barely (otherwise it will have time to flee), then land just one hit again and repeat. Quotes Finding light * TAKE NAUGHT THE LIGHT! * TAKE ARMS! * ONCE MORE UNTO THE LIGHT! Greeting player with royal items * MINE SERVICE UNTO YOU * YON MAJESTY * LONG LIVE YON MAJESTY! * THY HONOR US LOWLY PIGS * THOU MIGHTY SCEPTER'D BEING Running away * STAYEST THOU AWAY! * GET THEE GONE! * THOU HAST THE STENCH OF UNPIG! * GO'ST THOU AWAY * BACK-ETH THEE OFF! * TALK'ST THOU TO ME?” Finding food * EAT OR NOT TO EAT, THERE BE NO QUESTION * MEATS FOR'ST PIGGY * TO MINE OWN BELLY BE TRUE! * 'TIS MEAT! 'TIS FOOD! * HUZZA! Finding Oincs * OUTRAGEOUS FORTUNE! * ME KEEP'TH * PUT MONEY IN MINE PURSE! * MINE OINC BE TRUE! * FORTUNE SMILE 'PON ME Aporkalypse begins soon * DOOMSDAY IS NEAR! * FEAR AND PORKTENT! * SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES * PORKTENTOUS FIGURES! * THE APORKALYPSE APPROACH-ETH * WOE, DESTRUCTION, RUIN, AND DECAY! Tips * Since a torch deals less damage than a Halberd (and doesn't set the player on fire), it's best to fight Royal Guards at dusk, or night, for an easier fight. * Before harvesting the farms, it is best to kill all the Royal Guards protecting them, as you will be free to collect what you want without being interrupted. Plus, once the new guards will spawn, they won't remember your misdeeds. * Caution must be taken when fighting mobs at dusk/night near Royal Guards: they will attack hostile mobs on sight, and even if their Torches don't set the player on fire, they do set fire to the mobs attacked. This might cause massive damage, especially to the farms. * Both of the Royal Guards weapons are actual items in their inventory, meaning that attacks which drop items (such as Grasping Vines or Frogs) will cause them to drop their unequipped weapon. This will prevent them from switching weapons at different times of day. * Like Pig Traders, Royal Guards will warn of the Aporkalypse if it is near, making it important to listen so you can avoid it/prepare for it * Royal Guards wear a Log Suit, so the number of strikes to kill them is misleading. Keep this in mind when fighting them, as their armor needs to be destroyed first before taking full damage. Alternatively, indirect damage can bypass the armor and kill them, making them drop the Log Suit. * A trap made of Walls and an Oinc used as bait can be used to trap a Royal Guard in place, so they can be killed without having to deal with their kiting. * In order to bribe off the guards, one must drop the 10 oincs on the ground, attempting to give them to the guard directly will simply have them attack. Trivia * The Royal Guard outfit may have been inspired by the Pontifical Swiss Guard. * The Royal Guards appear to be wearing Fancy Helmets. * Royal Guards will still call out "MEATS FOR'ST PIGGY" or "'TIS MEAT, 'TIS FOOD" when finding non-Meat products. Gallery Wilson Fighting a Royal Guard.jpg|Wilson fighting a Royal Guard. Royal Guard EA Hamlet Trailer.jpg|Two Royal Guards as seen in the Hamlet Early Access trailer. Art Stream 47 Wilba.png|A Royal Guard with Wilba as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 47. Category:Hamlet Category:Neutral Creatures